My Whole Life
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku are kidnapped by Frezia on Namek. What happens when Gohan is given as a gift to cooler. OC x Gohan, OC x Vegeta, OC x Goku, and The OCs are Saiyin.
1. Chapter 1

I spent my whole life trying to avoid pissing the bastard off so I could get strong enough to kill him. And then even that wasn't enough.

Vegeta's POV

"Vegeta...Why do you struggle?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

The brat was starring at us and so were the Namek and the monk. Suddenly Kakarot burst threw, only to get ki binded to ground by Frezia before any one could move. We are so screwed. Then I remembered something...Frezia has a 'thing' for Saiyins. I felt disgusted. The only reason Kakarot, his brat, and I were alive at this moment was because Frezia wanted us for sex slaves. Fuck. He blasted the Namek and the monk out of existence. FUCK! was what we were ALL thinking. The kid actually said it.

"Fuck..."

"We know." Kakarot and I said together.

"What?" Frezia asked innocently. Way to innocent for my taste. He wanted something and that something was the last 3 beings in the universe with Saiyin blood.

I used my mind abilities to talk to Kakarot and his brat. They deserved to know.

/Kakarot? Brat?/

/VEGETA!/ They thought together.

/If you want to know what the hell Frezia is planning you'll shut up and listen./

/Okay/

/Sure/

/Frezia has a 'Thing' for Saiyins. In simpler terms, he wants to make us his sex slaves./

/FUCK!/ They thought together.

I shook my head. Breaking the connection. They looked at me like 'We have more questions'. I don't give a shit. I felt the bastard grab my arm.

"Vegeta..." He purred. He Ki binded my arms behind my back and slipped a Ki collar around my neck. A rope of Ki connected the collar to his hand. I was perfectly screwed. Then it was the brat's turn. Frezia tied the rope to one of the trees and with a...

"Be a good prince."

He left me tied like a dog to get the boy. Damn. The boy backed away slowly, growling. Frezia chuckled.

"Little monkeys think they're so intimidating."

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!"

"Denial."

"son of a bitch." He mumbled so low only I heard it. Frezia grabbed him and lifted him off the ground and whispered.

"You would make a great gift for my older brother." And knocked him out. Kakarot was so intent on breaking his bonds he almost didn't notice.

"Your wasting your time Kakarot. That won't work." I told him.

"It's better than doing nothing." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand exactly what happened. I don't really remember much of my life before Cooler and Frezia up ended it.

Gohan's POV

He's taller than Frezia, older, more commanding, and freer with his emotions. Happiness, slight confusion, and an emotion I couldn't identify as Frezia and him had a conversation whose topic was... me. I could hear dad mentally scream his anger. He couldn't save his son.

"Cooler? What do you think?"

"I think that you are being a little to nice to me."

"I like to keep my family happy, Cooler. I don't want to lose you or father and being nice can be a good way to keep your family together."

"Thank you, Frezia. I will not forget this."

"No problem Cooler, take your prize and do with him as you wish."

He nodded. I had a feeling 'What he wished.' would not be good. He nodded to me and I followed, trailing behind him. I was never brave, so it wasn't any kind of change. He seemed sad that I hadn't refused to follow. If he planned on doing what I thought he did he would get plenty of resistance. Vegeta said that dad and I were carriers, which was why the aliens had such an interest in us. He was too, Frezia said so in one of his temper tantrums. So basically he was not a happy prince of Saiyins at that point. We walked out to his ship where he led me to a closed of room. I knew what was happening, but as he was in fourth form even without the collar I'd have no chance. I felt his hand grasp my now long hair. Pulling slowly and lightly, as if trying to be gentle. My instincts told me that since running wasn't an option, I would have to fight him. Not like I could have children yet or anything since I'm 8, but in 8 years I will. I tried to pull away from the powerful grasp. I failed, earning a hard yank for trying. I whimpered, still trying to pull away, he hit me this time, hard. He knew that a little yank wouldn't stop me.

"What? my brother hasn't taken you yet? I guess not if you fight me."

I growl. He just chuckles.

"You need to learn your place boy, and I am perfectly content to teach you."

I felt my eyes widen in fear as he threw onto a bed, ripping off the spandex uniform. Leaving me feeling vulnerable and afraid. I never wanted to die before, but right then I did. he pressed up to me.

"Last warning, one more attempt to help yourself and you will wish that you were dead."

"To late." I croaked.

He smiled. Giving up was my only choice. He lightly caressed my face. I thought he was going to hurt me, not try to be nice. He's trying to make me want him or at least be a willing participate. Right before he entered me the door burst down. There was a glowing blond figure in the door way.  
>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Cooler yelled.<p>

"Saving one of my own kind. I can't let an Ice-jin take a Saiyin carrier. Even if said carrier is only a 1/2 Saiyin."

"Oh you are? Super Saiyin?"

He blasted the bastard to hell. He walked over.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. He shook his head.

"Stupid Ice-jin took our prince and another 2 Saiyins and sent one to his brother. I presume that Saiyin would be you."

I nod again.

We leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and agony, pain and innocence, friendship and hate. This is what I feel for the Half-breed who trails behind me.

Asheno's (Ash- EN- Owww) POV

The little half-Saiyin trailed behind me submissively. It took all my self-control not to jump the 8 year old and fuck him into the wall. I stop and turn around to remove his collar. He flinches away but comes back afterwards to except whatever I'm doing. I feel like I should rip his throat out right now. He's a disgrace, but the slight glint of disobedience in his eyes tells me, he's not a waste, he's just saving his energy incase he has to fight. He's afraid, but considering what he's been through that's normal. I remove his collar swiftly and gently.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Gohan, sir."

"None of that sir nonsense, My name is Asheno, use it."  
>"Yes, Asheno."<p>

"Good boy." I got a growl for that comment.

"Good, you aren't as submissive as you appear."

That growl turned me on, no surprise but my self-control was slipping. He saw that look I had, the one of desire and looked like he was fighting with himself about whether to run or stay. I settled that decision for him.

"I'm not going to touch you, got it. Saiyin law forbids it."

He nods. He knows enough about Saiyins to know that it takes a lot more then simple desire to make us disobey Saiyin law. I helped him to my ship. Then we took off. In 2 days time we would reach Frezia's ship. I took him to see the crew, the only other Saiyins left other than Vegeta and Kakarot, that were purebred anyway. Donsok and Lenos both seemed as turned on by his disobedient yet submissive attitude.

"Asheno? Did you do it with him yet?" Donsok asked.

"He's 8, Donsok. I will not do it with a child. Then I would be just as bad as that Ice-jin Cooler."

"I hate to say it, but I doubt Saiyin law will be enough to keep us off of him for long." Lenos cut in.

"What about his father, Kakarot. He's an adult, maybe he's as much of a turn on." Donsok said.

"That's enough." I told him. "We are not forcing him, his father, or Prince Vegeta down for our own pleasure. If they pick one of us, so be it. But if they refuse, we'll leave them alone. GOT IT?"

"Yes sir." They said together.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Kill me softly, kill me loud. End me swiftly, without a sound. End my plight, end his pleasure. End it all. This was what I mentally chanted every time he invaded me.

Kakarot's POV

Then I heard it. The sweet sound of "STOP!" as a man with a tail burst into the room.

"MONKEY!" Frezia shouted as he was blasted to pieces.

I sat there looking at at his face as he walked over. He lifted my head slightly as he removed the collar.

'You're so beautiful." He breathed. I felt my face flush at the complement.

"T-thank you."  
>"No need to be afraid. My friend Donsok is helping the prince as we speak.<p>

"And you're not afraid about whether he'll survive helping?"

He laughed.

"If it came down to a fight he could restrain the prince. Now come, I'll bet your son wants to see you."

"Gohan."

"Yes, he's on our ship right now with Asheno."

Someone burst in with an unconscious Vegeta in tow.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"I uh was helping him cause he was tied up and my hand kind of um slipped. Then he tried to kill me. So I knocked him out. He's fine I hit the 456 pressure point, he'll wake up and have no memory of 5 minutes before I hit him, so he won't try to kill me."  
>"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"<p>

"I know. Let's go back to the ship. Before Asheno decides to come and get us." They both shivered.

"LENOS! DONSOK! IF DOES NOT TAKE 20 MINUTES TO DEFEAT THE LIZARD AND BRING THE 2 SAIYINS BACK TO OUR SHIP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Said Asheno as he burst threw the door with Gohan following close behind, as if looking for protection from the loud male in front of him.

"YES, SIR. ASHENO, SIR." They said together.

"Good." He looked at Vegeta. "I'm not even going to ask."


	5. Chapter 5

He's so beautiful, I don't think I can hold myself back much longer. And from the looks Donsok keeps giving the unconscious prince he feels the same.

Lenos' POV

Donsok practically hoisted the prince over his shoulder, probably the only time he'd ever get to touch the one he wanted. I wished I could do the same with Kakarot, but since he was conscious, that wouldn't work out well. He looked at me innocently in that 'Huh? what's going on?' way that made him even more child-like then his son. Gohan followed Asheno like a dog, ever there to be around him. If he was 11 or so I'd say he's trying to show Asheno he loves him. But since he's 8 I'd say it's more of he looks up to him and hopes to one day be strong like him, if not as strong. Kakarot looks at his son sadly. He couldn't protect his child. To a Saiyin, not being able to protect your child was heartbreaking. I took his hand to escort him to his room. Asheno and Donsok placed their respective charges in their own rooms. We met in the meeting room. To talk about what the plan was for the last 3 Saiyin Carriers.

"Asheno? I don't think I can avoid doing Kakarot." I said.

"I know, I can't avoid doing the same with Gohan, and we know that Donsok's self-control is running thin. Asheno answered.

"So, what do we do?" Donsok asked.

"Hope that we can-Oh gods!" I answered.

"Mmmm..." Donsok said. One thought ran through ALL of our minds. The Prince and Kakarot had just gotten their tails back today with the help of a special cream we have. And since neither of them made it to their heat with tails. They were going through it now. We were doomed. I went to see Kakarot and Donsok went to see the prince. I burst in from the sheer lust his scent was forcing on me.

"Kakarot!"

"Lenos... Help me." He moaned. And then tackled me. His instincts were driving him fully. He needed me. And I was willing, since I only needed to have him once to claim him. After that it would only be a matter of time.

"Shhh... I'll help you okay."

He nodded. I slipped off both of our clothes and began to stretch him nicely. He was moaning already. After wards I spread him on the floor and straddled him. He whimpered. I slid into him slowly, waiting for permission to continue. He nodded. I pressed in deep, loving the feeling of his tight walls squeezing my cock. I licked, nipped, and sucked on the small form beneath me. And then he barred his neck for me. I bit down just hard enough to break the skin. Once I was done licking up the blood from my new mate's claim mark, I got back to thrusting into his tight heat. I don't remember how many times we came.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful and regal in all of his glory, the prince was in complete agony from his heat. He wouldn't have cared if it was Frezia come to fuck him. As long as someone fucked him, and took away the pain.

Donsok's POV

"Prince Vegeta?"

"I know you want me, so just fucking take me." He growled.

I nod, stripping us down to nothing and climbing on top of the prince. His heat was in full effect so when I bent down and claimed him he didn't fight me. I prepared him. Then when he was ready I plunged into the hilt, inside his majesties body. He moaned when I began to taste every inch of his body while still thrusting into his heat. I finally had My Prince. I never knew dominating him would feel this good. I didn't notice as my hair bled gold. I did however notice when I went Super Saiyin from sheer pleasure. The prince looked at me proudly, that he was mated to a Super Saiyin. That was nice. I thrusted into him, harder and deeper and then I hit something that made my prince arch his back against me. Hours later his heat dissipated, and since the only way that could happen without a week of fucking was if-. My thoughts were interrupted by a Ki blast that, if it had hit would have done serious damage. Lenos in the next room on the other hand was not so lucky. His new mate blasted him through the wall. We looked at each other like 'We are dead if they don't calm down.'

"Do you really want to kill me Kakarot? What about the baby?" Lenos asked.

Kakarot growled as my mate tried to blast me again. Lenos and I both went SSJ and restrained our mates. We didn't enjoy Ki binding our mates, but it was either that or be killed. We didn't really have a choice. Asheno walked in.

"Really. I thought you could handle not having to do this. And why didn't you use protection? You are so lucky that you can go SSJ or else you'd be dead." Asheno seemed calm. Gohan walked in, saw his father and the prince restrained and fell on the ground laughing, earning a glare from said Saiyins. Asheno had a pained look on his face, he wanted to screw the little half-breed silly. Well sillier than he was already. Next thing I know there's a blast headed straight for Lenos. Kakarot had gotten a single arm free.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Asheno yelled.

Kakarot stopped to debate the question with Vegeta. After a minute he nodded. We untied them.

"Gohan." Kakarot said as he stepped forward to his son angrily, earning a growl from Asheno. "He's my son, I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to know what's so funny." he said, Asheno relaxed a bit. Gohan through his laughter managed to say.

"It's just so hard to imagine the 2 of you unable to free yourselves."

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you laugh at me, you're going to get it."

"*sigh* Yes sir."

Submissive little brat.


	7. Character Bios

Character Bios:

Name: Lenos (LEE-Knows)

Age: 38

Height: 5 foot 4

Weight: 267

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Blackish/purple

Likes: Kakarot, beating up Donsok, and (Secretly) Reading

Dislikes: Being made fun of, being yelled at by Asheno, and people trying to take his Kakarot

Additional Comments: Lenos is the quiet strategist, always making sure to stay out of arguments, and trying his best not to piss off Asheno make him the smartest Saiyin left

Name: Kakarot

Age: 32

Height: 4 foot 7

Weight: 234

Hair: Black

Eyes: Onyx

Likes: Food, fighting, and (Like all Saiyins) fucking

Dislikes: Arguments, yelling, needles and (My personal favorite) Chichi with a frying pan

Additional Comments: Shy and very submissive. Protective and kind. These are the traits that make up this pure hearted warrior

Name: Donsok (DAWN-Sock)

Age: 42

Height: 5 foot 3

Weight: 245

Hair: Redish/Brown

Eyes: Black with red flakes

Likes: Screwing Vegeta, yeah that's about it (He's really pissy, perfect for our prince)

Dislikes:Comments on him being the oldest (Age wise) Super Saiyin and the weakest at the same time.

Additional Comments: Loud, rude, and annoying. This Saiyin would drive a saint to murdering either him or themselves. He's the brunt muscle, used mostly for intimidation

Name: Vegeta

Age: 37

Height: 4 foot 4

Weight: 225

Hair: Redish/ Black

Eyes: Onyx

Likes: Being a bitch (Temper wise, not like a Bitch bitch)

Dislikes: Being a bitch (Like when he was Frezia's bitch

Additional Comments: Overconfident, Royal, and a supreme bitch. That's about it that not everyone knows about our prince.

Name: Asheno

Age: 16

Height: 5 foot 3

Weight: 234

Hair: Deep midnight black

Eyes: Same as hair

Likes: Gohan (A little to much)

Dislikes: When anyone hurts HIS Gohan

Additional Comments: Obsessed and using ever ounce of his self-control not to force Gohan down everyday. One day I'm telling you he'll lose it.

Name: Gohan

Age: 8

Height: 2 foot 11

Weight: 43

Hair: Black

Eyes: Onyx

Likes: Playing and generally being a kid

Dislikes: When Asheno yells

Additional Comments: Scaredy cat, but he's got fire. Piss him off... and I hope you have good life insurance.


End file.
